The Wilderness/Roleplay/Archive 1
The ruddy queen slunk through the territory, the pain of kitting. Her first time. The ruddy rogue huffed as she moved to a lone hollowed out tree trunk. She'd leave them here. She refused to care for kits she no longer wanted. The queen lay there, in pain. for hours until finally she'd birth four kittens. She regained her strength half an hour later and slunk from the hollow; leaving the kits behind, to die or live. She didn't care. Minkletoes I am not old. 01:45, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Twitching her whiskers, the feline stretched out her body as the warm sun bore down upon her spine. Her white fur kept her relatively cool within the warmer weather, but she found that the rays affected her more than the others when she was within her previous clan, and swiftly learned to keep out of the direct sunlight in Greenleaf. Just within that moment, her heart lurched as a familiar noise reached her ears; the small squeaks of newborn kits. Hurriedly, Luna jogged toward the sound and found a litter of young abandoned within a hollow, almost if StarClan was apologising for taking away her kits. Lunastrae (talk) 04:59, September 20, 2018 (UTC) The four kittens squirmed; hungry for the milk they didn't have. The silver ticked one, seemed to pull the other three close as if she could protect them being only minutes old. Minkletoes I am not old. 22:38, September 21, 2018 (UTC) (i know you're like a minute old but thats ok. you're just a quick learner) One of the kits, Sapphire, wiggled against her siblings. Her belly yowled for food. Where's momma? she wondered, feeling a weird thing grab at her heart she had never experienced yet. Some sort of emotion that made her heart feel heavy, and made her want to bawl her eyes out. Is she never returning? 15:45, September 27, 2018 (UTC) When Sierra had left Indominus, the larger kitten, had pulled her other siblings close. Elsé, the tiny blue ticked kitten; she looked very similar to Delta. Elsé had begun her wailing, hunger pulling at her strongly. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 00:51, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Nuzzling around for food, Delta began to knead at Indominus, attempting to search her fur for a teat. His instinct driving him to the largest body in hopes he could nurse. Finding nothing, the kit joined his siblings in wailing, slowly shifting as he tried to crawl in search of his mother's warmth. Mother of Ferrets 03:31, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Indominus did her best to silence her siblings wail; it seemed as though she were the only to not cry. Sure she made a few weak noises but that was all. Elsé's wails almost matching the intensity of her look-alike sibling. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:03, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Huffing in the direction of the queen, Luna began to lead the clan cat toward the hollow where she found the kits, sniffing each of them as they cried, licking them with the love of a mother. She would have to keep up on cleaning them and putting her scent on them, to make sure they know that even though it's another that will provide them with milk, she is their mother. "I don't have milk, I couldn't let them die.. I'm sorry." Speaking almost like a normal cat now that she was within grasp of the litter, Luna glanced back toward the queen with empathy. She wasn't an evil cat by nature, something had just snapped within her when she lost her litter. "This one here is Indominus." Nuzzling the largest with her nose, she purred gently to her before going to the next. "Sapphire." Giving the kit as equal attention as the former, she continued on to the two smallest huddled together. "Elsé and Delta." Glancing back toward the Queen, Luna laid down at their hind, leaving the queen room to squeeze in before them to nurse the kits. But if she ran, Luna would hunt her down. Purring happily, Delta relished in the affections of the cat that had laid with them sobbing over him and his littermates for hours before she had left. Crawling toward her, he nuzzled into Luna's fur, searching for milk. Mother of Ferrets 05:19, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Echosong was hesitant at first, even with Luna's scent covering the kits. She could smell their mother; fresh over the hour old kittens. "You aren't really there mother." The queen spoke softly as she tucked herself in and proceeded to draw the litter close to her stomach, heavy with fresh milk. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:23, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "I may have not birthed them, but they are mine." Luna spoke with a harsher, more determined tone, narrowing her visionaries. Helping to nudge the little ones toward the queen, she made sure each kit latched on and began to nurse. "I hope you don't mind, but you'll have to stay here for at least four moons." Luna casually said, glancing up to the queen's eyes as if what she spoke wasn't a massive deal at all. Continuing to groom each kit, she purred lovingly to each. Delta greedily suckled, finally getting the nutrition that his birth mother had denied him. Kneading at her stomach, he wasn't against letting his claws push against her skin as he attempted to push more milk out as he happily drank his fill, before toddling back toward the more familar scent to curl up and sleep. Mother of Ferrets 06:28, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Echosong barely glanced at the rogue now. "Kittens can be weaned as early as six weeks and I don't plan on leaving my kittens behind either. I'll come here everyday but I will return to my kittens afterward, and my Clan." The warrior stated firmly. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:30, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "And how would I be assured that you would return?" Luna narrowed her heterochromia visionaries, curling her upper lip up. Mother of Ferrets 06:35, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "I'm no monster. I can no longer carry my own kits." No thanks to her brother. "I wouldn't leave kittens to starve." The gray tabby snapped; her golden eyes narrowing. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:45, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Huffing at her words, Luna pinned her ears as she licked Delta, toileting him and cleaning his short coat. "Never know with you StormClan cats." She muttered, remembering her banishment all too clearly. She would never let another kit die, not these ones. She didn't care who she had to hurt to keep her kits alive. Mother of Ferrets 06:51, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "I won't sacrifice my kits to grow up without their mother." Echosong hissed. "Either you can trust that I'll return or they'll starve." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:54, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Hissing, Luna bared her teeth. "They will not starve!" The rogue yowled, her fur prickling as she pinned her ears. She had already went through that time and time again with adopted kits, and would not allow it to happen once more. "I can't lose them... not again." Weaker voiced this time, Luna glanced down to Delta who was fretting due to the heightened emotion, and she quickly began to soothe him. Mother of Ferrets 06:56, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Once the kittens had fed, Echosong stood. "Then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." The tabby queen stated before she slunk from the den; her thin-furred tail swishing lightly before she bounded into the StormClan territory once more. She was on high-alert now. Indominus was curled up to her siblings, first making sure they were safe and sound. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 07:25, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "Delta!" Luna mewed, watching the young tom attempting to sneak toward the exit of the hollow, causing the worried molly to hop to her paws and grab the kit by the scruff to bring him back to the nest. The kits had started to walk now, and it was proving a challenge to keep the adventurous souls within the den when they seemed to much rather wander about. Fur sticking up in all different directions, a show of her levels of stress. She could hardly hunt without finding a kit outside of the den, and her biggest worry was a predator finding her den, and her kits. "But mumma! I wanna go outside." Scowling, Delta was picked up by the scruff and placed back with his siblings, but not without the biggest pout on his maw. "You go outside! Why can't I!" He mewed, huffing as he sat down. Mother of Ferrets 01:36, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Elsé giggled at Delta's troubled mew when Luna placed him back in the nest. "I caught a lizard the other. It didn't taste too good." She said proudly. Indominus glanced at her two blue ticked siblings, her golden eyes holding a sense of protectiveness for them. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:25, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Sapphire found a flower and sniffed it happily. She loved flowers, they were very pretty. "Can I go play outside? I won't wander far," she mewed to Luna. She wanted to explore a bit. She was a little worried of the big world, but she knew it would be fun. 02:38, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Twitching her whiskers in thought, Luna sighed and nodded her head, before leading her litter from the safety of the hollow. "We can all use some fresh air, but only til Sunhigh." She firmly spoke, before ushering each kit into the open. Delta happily toddled at his mother's paws, ears flicking as he scented the air. Mother of Ferrets 05:50, September 29, 2018 (UTC) It had been cou tless moons since Lyanna had passed, Rhaegar soent moat of his time around the city but there were occasional weeks where he ventured into the Wilderness. Now was one of those weeks. After his mate's passing, Rhaegar had given the two kittens up to a Kittypet he knew; a friend of Lyanna's, Melassandei. From there she took care of them, sure he visited them but not as oftend as they'd like. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:00, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Purring gently to her young, the molly flicked her ears toward the surroundings, radaring for anything that would suggest that danger. Once satisfied, Luna laid down to allow the kits to free roam. "No further than a fox length!" She called out, as Delta quickly scurried toward a pebble and began to bat it with his paw, mewling happily. Mother of Ferrets 06:28, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Rhaegar, unbeknownst to the kittens and their mother ahead, moved through the woods; although distracted the smoke tom held silent pawsteps. Something his father had taught him. His thoughts briefly flickered to his father's downfall; murdered by his children when he'd tried to kill his own daughter, Rhaegar's sister Daenerys. The black smoke gave a soft sigh and blinked when a soft voice brought him back to the world. "Hi, what's your name?" It was little Elsé. Her golden eyes were alit with curiosity as she gazed up at the large, slender-framed rogue. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:33, September 29, 2018 (UTC) "Elsé!" Luna yowled, hearing the kit greet a stranger sent chills down her spine. StarClan was cruel, they had gifted her with the kits she had lost and now for her sins they had some to take them away, a plot of punishment for what she had done back in StormClan. "Get away from her!" Hissing in the direction of the tom, the molly bounded toward the large stranger, claws unsheathing as she barrelled into the tom to shove him away, standing protectively between Elsé and this cat, seething with fangs bared. Delta mewled in shock, hurriedly running over to Indominus to hide behind the larger kitten, eyes large and dilated but he refused to watch. His mama could get hurt, and he couldn't bare to see it. Mother of Ferrets 09:00, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Rhaegar stumbled, seemingly falling, as his left forepaw twisted at a rather odd ankle; he grunted and let his body hit the dit. Elsé gasped in shock and horror before she darted past Luna to the strange male cat. "Sir? Are you okay? My mum didn't mean to harm you." Elsé poked at his left leg once more. "If you'll just stay there, I'll find something to.help with your paw!" Indomimus watched with dull, curious eyes. Her pale green ones watching Luma as well. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 09:12, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Narrowing her gaze in the direction of the tom, without even an inch of remorse. She trusted none, especially when it came to her precious kits. "Elsé, sweetie. Be careful." Luna warily said, flaring her nostrils as she kept her gaze purely on the tom, daring him to get up. If he did, she would tear into him. Mother of Ferrets 09:43, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Sapphire blinked at the new cat shyly, not really sure what to do, instead she sorta just scooted over and hid behind a bush. 16:18, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Elsé was silent as she scuffled about for herbs. Once she had the correct ones she trotted back over to the smoke rogue. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 09:04, October 1, 2018 (UTC)